Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth
is the first entry of ''Castlevania in the "ReBirth" series of Konami's WiiWare games. It is a remake of Christopher Belmont's first adventure in Dracula's Castle in Castlevania: The Adventure. As of January 30, 2019, the Wii Shop Channel has been discontinued, meaning it is no longer possible to purchase this game. Story From the game: :Count Dracula, a demon king with a once great demonic power who seeks to hold the people of this land in the grip of terror! :Time after time, throughout history, Dracula was defeated by the Belmonts, a family of vampire hunters who brought peace to this land. :100 years have past since Dracula's demise, and with the fear of him gone, he rose again along with his castle to scourge the land with his evil. :With such a tragic history repeating itself, Christopher, a descendant of the Belmonts, decided to stand up for humanity against the demon. He alone seeks to infiltrate the dark castle where demons run rampant. From the instruction manual: :This goes way back...before the era of Simon Belmont. :The evil Count Dracula built his castle in the suburbs of Transylvania, summoning monsters from the other world by using innocent people as sacrifice. :Now that Dracula has become a demon king, Christopher Belmont from a long line of vampire hunter ancestry set out on his journey to Dracula's castle in order to defeat him. Characters Overview The game plays more in the traditional style of Castlevania than the game it's based upon, Castlevania: The Adventure, having traditional stairs instead of ropes. The game also has five sub-weapons the player can use (Dagger, Holy Water, Stopwatch, Axe and Cross), as well as keys that unlock secret doors. The whip upgrades are like the Game Boy games, with the first upgrade turning the whip into a Morning Star, and the second turning it into a timed Fireball Whip. Contrary to The Adventure, the whip won't downgrade when damage is taken, only after its special power has burned out. Reception The Adventure ReBirth garnered positive reviews, achieving a Metacritic score of 78/100 based on 22 critic reviews. Game Informer's Tim Turi praised its audio and noted that it was a better game than Castlevania: The Adventure though still felt it was "unforgiving". In 2011, Robert Workman of GameZone ranked it as the 10th best Castlevania game and complimented Konami for making this game in light of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Notes *By returning to title screen during gameplay, Classic Mode will be unlocked. In Classic Mode, Christopher can't control his movement in midair and only two sub-weapons can be used (Cross, Holy Water) as well as keys. The Fireball Whip power-up will also end as soon as the player is hit. *If the game is played on Easy difficulty setting, after defeating Dracula's second form, the game will end, thus players don't have to fight his third form. Trivia *Most of the music in this game is reused from other games, generally lesser known titles in the series (Bloodlines, Haunted Castle, etc). *A remix of the music track "Battle of the Holy" from the original game can be found as a bonus track in the Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth & Contra ReBirth Original Soundtrack, alongside the track Lost Painting but goes unused in the game. Related pages *Adventure ReBirth Bestiary *Adventure ReBirth Inventory *category:Adventure ReBirth Locations Related products *''Castlevania: The Adventure'' — The original game this is a remake of. *Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth & Contra ReBirth Original Soundtrack — Includes Original Soundtrack for this game. *''Gradius ReBirth'' — The first game in the "ReBirth" series of WiiWare games. *''Contra ReBirth'' — The second game in the "ReBirth" series of WiiWare games. External links *Konami Japan Product Page *Nintendo WiiWare Information Page (Japanese) *Konami.com *411Mania - ESRB published. *Vooks - ESRB published. *Kotaku - Confirmed by Nintendo. *Destructoid - First video footage. *Wii Shop Closing in 2019 - Announcement post on Nintendo's website. *http://www.destructoid.com/spoilers-full-game-of-castlevania-rebirth-on-youtube-153331.phtml - Complete spoiler videos. de:Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth es:Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth Category:Wii Games Category:Adventure ReBirth